The present invention relates to an optical apparatus that performs focus control based on information regarding the focus control in a detection area selected from among a plurality of detection areas provided in an image-pickup area (image area).
An image-pickup system using a camera or an image-pickup lens is frequently configured so that the image area includes a plurality of detection areas and an auto focus (AF) is performed based on information regarding the focus control such as phase difference information or distance information obtained in a detection area (selected area) selected by an operator.
In the so-called multipoint AF as described above, known methods for allowing the operator to select the detection area for which focusing is desired to be made includes a so-called eye-gaze input method (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-297266) and a touch panel method in which a to-be-selected area on a video display is touched by a finger (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-159730) for example. From the view point of an easy selecting operation (user-friendliness) and a simple configuration, another method is also frequently used in which an operation member such as a cross-shaped key switch is used to move selected areas one by one in the up-and-down direction and the left-and-right direction (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-114135).
However, the method for using the operation member to move selected areas one by one frequently causes a case where the detection area for which focusing is desired to be made must be selected through the state in which the detection area for which focusing is not to be made is selected. In the case where a great number of detection areas for which focusing is not to be made exist between the detection area for which focusing is desired to be made and a currently-selected detection area in particular, a great burden is caused on the operator because the operation may require a long time for the operation or the operator may make a quick operation to pass or miss the detection area that should be selected for example.